


Games

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Binsung are best friends, Crying (for like 2 seconds), Cute, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hyunjin is a cheater, Hyunsung are mentioned for like 10 seconds, Jisung is heartbroken, Kissing, M/M, Seungjin is a thing, So are Hyunlix, The rest are mentioned for a bit, Woochan is there ish, cursing, developing feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: At first it was just a game, until it wasn't





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been working on this fic and wanted to be detailed but I kinda got bored with it and like... Gave up at then end.... Ish? It still turned out.... Ok? I guess lmao  
> Also didn't re read it so... Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes or typos.

Changbin and Jisung have been friends since forever. They knew everything about eachother ; secrets, crushes, dreams, etc. Changbin was somehow very protective of Jisung. He didn't like seeing him hurt, it hurt him inside. That's why, when Hyunjin cheated on him, he couldn't take it

 

_6 months earlier_

 

 

Hyunjin and Jisung were happy as a couple, at least, Jisung thought they were. It wasn't until one day, he showed up at Hyunjin's house and entered it with his key and saw, Kim Seungmin sitting on his lap, kissing him that he knew, he didn't love him anymore. "J-jisung... What... What are you doing here?" Hyunjin said quickly bolting from the couch. He tried holding Jisung's hands but be quickly backed up. "don't. Don't fucking touch me. Don't come near me. Don't contact me. Just don't" Jisung said, tears already falling from his eyes. He ran out of Hyunjin's house and dialed Changbin's number. "hello?" changbin said. All he heard from the other like was chocked sobs and a panting noise. "Jisung? What's wrong? Where are you?" Changbin said, stopping whatever he was doing. "... Unlock.... your... door... " Jisung said between sobs "ok" Changbin didn't ask anymore questions. He knew Jisung was upset and when be was upset, talking over the phone wasn't the best option. He quickly got up and took a blanket from the closet. He brought it downstairs and set it in the corner of the couch. He went in the kitchen and got some drinks (soda, yes, soda) and some snacks. He set it down on the table. He went by the window and waited for Jisung. He knew he wasn't ok. He knew something bad happened. After a few more minutes, Changbin saw Jisung running to his door. He quickly unlocked the door and was met with a teary eyed Jisung. His cheeks were all red and puffy from running too much. He didn't have to say anything and just pulled him inside and hugged him. Jisung completely broke down. He kept re playing that scene he saw over and over in his head. Changbin let go of him and directed them both to the couch. Jisung's hands were over his face. Changbin slowly pulled them away and looked at him. "hey, look at me" he said. Jisung lifted up his head and looked directly at Changbin, tears still streaming down his face. "what happened?" "My relationship with Hwang fucking Hyunjin is over" Jisung said. "what? Why?" Changbin asked confused "I wanted to fucking surprise him and when I enter his fucking home, I see him kissing fucking Kim Seungmin" he said. Yeah... Jisung cursed a lot when he was angry which was rare. "are you serious?" Changbin asked. Jisung nodded softly. "sungie.... First of all... Breathe, because you're cursing way too much and seconds of all... It's okay. Hyunjin doesn't deserve you if he did something like this. You don't deserve to be hurt like this" Changbin said, surprisingly calm. He pulled Jisung into his arms and the younger started shedding a few tears before he stopped. "hyung... Why are you so calm, that's not like you" Jisung said. Deep down inside, Changbin was boiling with anger. He was seriously going to have to speak with Hyunjin. "yeah... I'm fine... I'm more worried about you tho" Changbin said, tightening his grip around Jisung. "I'll be fine I guess... But hyung?" "yes sungie?" "please let me crash here, I don't feel like staying with my parents and having them ask me a bunch of questions" "of course I'll let you stay here " Changbin replied

 

_Present_

 

 

Jisung has been staying over at Changbin's for 6 months now. He barely gets out of the house. He goes to class, yes but he barely goes out on weekends and frankly, Changbin was tired of it. Personally, Jisung got over Hyunjin rather quickly, although, that's only what he said. Changbin came home one day and found Jisung on his bed eating chips and watching a drama. "sung... " he said "hm?" "what the fuck are you doing with yourself? Why are you watching dramas? You hate dramas" Changbin said, unpacking his stuff. "yeah but... I got bored" Jisung said. Changbin rolled his eyes and sat beside him. "You haven't been to class in 3 days, I'm worried about you" Changbin said looking at Jisung. Jisung glanced over at him and looked down. "I just... I don't want to see him. I just for once, want to make him jealous of me" Jisung said. "... I actually have the perfect idea for that" Changbin said. "really? You do? What is it????" "ok... Hear me out... Don't get freaked out but... We should pretend to be dating." Chanbin said. Jisung thought about for a second. "You know.... That's not bad.... It should be easy considering how I've known you my whole life and acting like a fake couple doesn't seem to hard. Sure... There's just... " Jisung paused and looked. He he looked at Changbin then quickly looked away. "what?" "hyung, I've never kissed you. That's weird. How do you expect us t-" before Jisung could even Dinah his sentence, Changbin cut him off by placing a small kiss on his lips. "better?" "yeah, I guess... So... Are we actually gonna do this?" Jisung asked. "would you like to be my fake boyfriend for.... A while?" Changbin asked, smiling. "sure" Jisung said laughing. "then it's set"

 

_On Campus_

 

 

Changbin and Jisung were walking side by side when Changbin grabbed Jisung's hand and intertwined their fingers.  
"what are you doing?" Jisung asked calmly, no true disgust in his tone.  
"this is to fool other people into believing we're dating" Changbin said.  
"ah.. Gotcha"  
They walked hand in hand, a few whispers leaving people mouths. Then finally, they spotted the target, Hyunjin.

Jisung didn't know what to do and he felt uncomfortable just looking at him. Changbin quickly took action since Hyunjin was getting closer and closer. He lightly pushed Jisung on a wall and kissed him. The youngest was shocked at first but responded to it shortly after. The kiss lasted longer than expected. Changbin pulled away and smiled at Jisung who did the same. Changbin turned towards Hyunjin who was standing there in shock and slightly glared at him.  
"come, let's go to class" Changbin said holding Jisung's hand once more and walking away with him, leaving Hyunjin there.  
"hey Hyunjin, what's up?" The voice of Felix Lee called out to him.  
"I... I think Changbin and Jisung are dating" he says  
"oh shit really? Wow... Oh... I mean.... That's... Good?" Felix said.  
"(sigh)... Whatever, he could date whoever he wants, I fucked up.. It's just.... It's Changbin.. " Hyunjin said  
"well I mean.... You're right he can date whoever he wants and yes you did fuck up.... But why are you sad?" Felix questioned.  
"... I'm not entirely sure" Hyunjin said.  
"buuullllshiiit" Felix kinda sang while walking away Hyunjin walking slowly behind him. In class, Changbin sat next to Jisung and played with his hands. "how long do we have to keep this up again?" Jisung asked looking at Changbin "look, in order for Hyunjin to get jealous and not talk to anymore, we have to keep doing this... Unless... You want to stop, then that's fine. Your choice sungie" Changbin said. He thought about it for a minute. "I can't forgive Hyunjin for what he did, so sure" he replied. Changbin smiled at him.

Hyunjin entered the class with Felix and looked over at Jisung. Jisung quickly looked away and back at Changbin. Felix and Hyunjin sat in their designated seats and waited for class to start. After class, Changbin and Jisung met up with some of their friends. "so... I heard you guys are dating? Why wasn't I notified before?" Chan asked them. "uh... Sorry, at least you know now" Jisung said smiling. Chan laughed when shaking his head. He really did have the most annoying friends. "so... Today was fun" Changbin said sitting on the couch. "if you call falling down a flight of stairs in front if everyone fun then yes... Yes it was" Jisung said being carried by Chan and Woojin close by. "You know Changbin, you're really helpful aren't you" Woojin said closing the door. "what do you me- oh. Sorry sungie" he said getting up, Chan dropping him on the couch. "everything fucking hurts. My legs, my arms, even my heart-" Jisung cut himself off before saying anything else. "you're still hurting over him?" Woojin asked. ".. I... I lovED him hyung. But I don't anymore... It's just that... What he did... Hurt me" Jisung said looking down. The three oldest exchanged glances and looked back at Jisung. "gives us a minute" Changbin whispered to Chan and Woojin. They went in the kitchen and left those two alone. "ok ok, sungie, look at me" Changbin said putting him self at eye level with Jisung. Said name looked at Changbin with a blank expression. "I'm so sorry I pushed you down those stairs. I-i didn't know you were at the edge. Fuck please forgive me. I didn't mean t-" "hyung, relax... It's okay. It's not like I busted my head open. My legs and arms just hurt a bit but I'll be fine" Jisung cut him off. "(sigh)... I'm seriously so sorry. I didn't know you were that close to me and I had no idea Hyunjin was there too" Changbin said. "hyung, it's okay. I'm fine" Jisung said with a small smile. "so... What now? You still trying ti make Hyunjin jealous or something? "yeah, I guess.. I want him to see what it's like seeing someone you care about kiss someone else. " Jisung said. "ok then" At that moment, Chan and Woojin walked in and sat on a couch next to the two. "what do you guys want to do? We still have time" Chan asked looking at Jisung. "I don't know" They ended up watching a movie that day and then and Woojin left right after. Jisung woke up in the same room he always woke up in. He wondered how he had got there. He moved his leg and "ow". It still hurt from yesterday but it was better. Changbin quickly came in the room at full speed. "what's wrong?" he asked "nothing... It's just my leg... It hurts a bit " Jisung answered quietly. "will you be able to go to class today?" Changbin asked "yeah, of course... Just give me a sec" he said. After about 20 minutes, Jisung was ready. He limped his way downstairs. He got into Changbin's car and they drove to campus. Getting out of his car, Changbin held Jisung's hand and they walked to the nearest benches. They sat down and and Changbin put Jisung's leg on his lap. He started massaging it slowly. "I feel so bad" he said "hyung, I said it's fine, I was too close to you. It's my fault" Jisung said. "changbin hyung, jisung hyung" someone called from afar. It was jeongin. "oh hey Jeongin, whats up?" Jisung said. "is it true that you guys are dating?" Jeongin asked, a smile on his face. "yeah.. Yes it is" Jisung answered. Jeongin's face lit up and smiled even wider. "that's great!!" he said. He then walked away and went to find Seungmin.

 

_Two months later_

 

Changbin and Jisung continued being a fake couple and making Hyunjin jealous. Throughout the weeks, Changbin started developing feelings for Jisung. He didn't know how and he didn't know why but he just knew he wanted to be by his side all the time and kiss him when he was sad and hold him and cuddle him all the time. Was Changbin whipped for Jisung already? Maybe.. On their way to class today, Changbin did the usual and held Jisung's hand, walking to the nearest benches. They sat down and waited for Chan and Woojin..  
"hyung, do you think I look weird?" Jisung asked out of nowhere.  
"what? What do you mean? Of course not sungie. You look adorable, as usual" Changbin said holding Jisung's other hand. Jisung smiled and a small tint of red came across his cheeks. "idk, I just felt like something is off with me" he said "I'm telling you, nothing's wrong with you. You're cute" After a few minutes Chan and Woojin came and sat next to them giving a chance for Changbin's heart to calm down and go back to it's normal rate. Changbin didn't realize how much he actually cared for Jisung until Hyunjin cheated. He hated seeing Jisung cry for so long. After

"Jisung, a B+ isn't bad" changbin said walking behind Jisung.  
"it's still not good enough. I have to maintain my A average, this is bullshit" Jisung said sitting at a table, Changbin doing the same. "listen to me, one B+ is not going to change your grades" Changbin said. Jisung sighed and looked at his grade once more. "yeah... I guess it's not that bad" Jisung said looking at Changbin who was smiling. "stop smiling like that" Jisung said slightly slapping Changbin's arm. "he has a cute smile" Jisung thought to himself before coming back to reality. "so, what are your plans for the weekend mister Han" Changbin asked. Jisung laughed and looked back at Changbin. "nothing, I'm probably just going to spend my time studying" Jisung said. "you're boring sungie, we'll go out and have fun okay?" Changbin said "fine" After classes, Changbin and Jisung started walking home and spotted Hyunjin. He was with Seungmin. At this point, Jisung didn't care anymore. Changbin looked at him and Jisung just smiled. "it's fine". Changbin squeezed Jisung's hand and intertwined their fingers. They walked passed Hyunjin and Seungmin without even looking at them. They got home shortly after and relaxed. Since it was Friday, they didn't really have much to do. Jisung was in his room going over his notes from class eager and Changbin was just in his room... Thinking and writing down some lyrics. He stopped after a while and just starred at his wall. He starred at it for a good 10 minutes, a mix of emotions passing through his mind. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. He quickly got up and opened the door. He saw Jisung standing there, looking directly at him. "what's up sungie?" Jisung didn't answer. He just walked in Changbin's room and sat on his bed. "okay... " Changbin said silently. He closed his door and sat next to Jisung. "what's wrong?" "(sigh).... I.. Um... I have come to terms that... " Jisung paused. "that...?" Changbin questioned, his heart rate speeding up. "I love you and it's not just brotherly love anymore. You make me happy and smile all the time and you always know how to do so. The amount of times you come through my mind in a dat is just... Shocking to me. I just... I love you, so much and..... And I don't know what else to say" Jisung said looking down. Changbin was speechless, its like his dream coming true right in front of him. "Jisung... Look at me" Changbin said. As soon as Jisung turned his head to look up, Changbin placed his lips on his and kissed him. Changbin smiled and placed his hand behind Jisung's neck. Jisung pulled away first and looked at Changbin. "I love you too sungie. I've loved you... In that way for a while now" Changbin confessed as well. Jisung's heart started beating faster as well. They both lied down on Changbin's bed, cuddling next to eachother while watching a show. Their relationship didn't really change outdoors considering how they've been pretending to be dating all along but now it felt nice real since they made it official. They made it clear to Chan and Woojin that they wear a thing now. Of course the two eldest were happy for them. Hyunjin learned to move on and get over Jisung leaving him and started Seungmin. Of course, date the guy you cheated with. But, since Jisung had Changbin, he didn't care who Hyunjin dated. For once, they were all talking together without any arguments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :))


End file.
